


Troubles of mine

by C4TE2209



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4TE2209/pseuds/C4TE2209
Summary: Created from my annoying washing machine





	Troubles of mine

Washing machine oh washing machine why do you hate me so   
I fix your dial I use the soap still you mess my laundry load   
I tried to be the bigger man I try to be mature  
But all that I have achieved from you is a headache the size of Europe!  
Do not make me bust your pipes do not make me kick your door   
All I want is clean pyjamas and that’s all I’m asking for   
So you better work for me washing machine or I’ll get a visit from the scrap man


End file.
